Thomas Helps Tillie And The Others Escape - Thomas 2 - Thomas's Dream Team - Nintendo 64 - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the scene from Thomas 2 for Nintendo 64 as part of Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main evil villains) *Duncan, Dennis, Paxton, S.C.Ruffey, The Spiteful Breakvan, Smudger, Diesel 10, and Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as The Magician, Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey, Ninjaws, Axel, Foutch, Andre, Mr. Dark, and Reflux the Knaaren *Courage (from Courage the Cowardly Dog), Gwen (from Ben 10), Amy Rose (from Sonic X), Fifer Pig and Fiddler Pig (from The Three Little Pigs), Tails (from Sonic X), Coco (from Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends), Roobarb and Custard (from Roobarb and Custard), Cat and Dog (from Catdog), Tom (from Tom and Jerry), Croc (from Croc), Spyro (from Spyro the Dragon), Roger Rabbit (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?), Ed, Edd, Eddy, Eddy's Brother (from Ed, Edd, and Eddy), Jerry (from Tom and Jerry), Yoshi (from Mario), Digon (from Ducktales), Ergo the Magnificent (from Krull), Scooby Doo (from Scooby Doo), Dynomutt (from Dynomutt), Astro (from The Jetsons), Goober (from Goober and the Ghost Chasers), Francis, Brad Buttowski (from South Park), Sid Phillips (from Toy Story), Bling-Bling Boy, Tuck Carbunkle, Holt Hyde (from Jackson Jekyll), Nagihiko, Mandark (from Dexter's Laboratory), Nelson, Dolph, Kearney, Jimbo (from The Simpsons), Kenny, Cartman, Kyle, Stan (from South Park), and Cody (from The Rescuers Down Under) as The Donkeys *Lady as Raybeauty *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are, because they are both blue) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Harold as Nostalgic Guy *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy as Baby Globox *Henry as Clark *Toby as Tarayzan *Stanley as The Musician Transcript *Narrator: Panic in the chamber of the engines and the Sodor council. Devious Diesel and his minions, from deep in space, have arrived, determined to conquer and enslave their world. *(Thomas hears a braying noise) *Lady: Please, please. I don't want to be a monkey. *Coco: Coco... COCO! COCO! *Lady: Let me out of here! *Thomas: Kids? So that's them! TILLIE! *(Thomas runs back to find Tillie) *Emily: Huh! To hear that engine speak, you'd think something was gonna happen to us. *(Emily screams as Harold's mouth falls and Molly gasps when James's mouth falls down while Percy and Henry scream when Emily suddenly changes) *Emily: Help, help! Somebody, help! *Edward: Oh! *(Tillie gasps as Toby and Stanley back away) *Emily: Mama?! MAMA!!!!!! *(Emily brays uncontrolably, begins wrecking the whole place, and leaves while Molly and Edward yell) *Molly: Oh, it's coming! *(Tillie suddenly sprouts out brown ears and a donkey's tail all of a sudden) *Tillie: Oh! What's happening?! What will I do?! *Thomas: Come on, Tillie. We've got to get out of here. The kids. They're all turning into donkeys! *Tillie: Oh, Thomas, help me! What will I do?! *Thomas: We've got to get you off of here before you get worse. Follow me, guys! Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Emily's Transformation Category:YouTube